The present invention relates to expandable and contractable window screens, and more particular such an apparatus wherein security guard means, for the prevention of burglaries, are further provided as part of the unit.
Individuals have always looked for means to protect one's dwelling from being broken into and burglarized. With the increasing rate of residential burglaries, this problem of protecting one's home, and personal belongings has been of paramount concern to us all. In the past, protective devices such as expandable window gratings have been disclosed in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,755,525, 958,481, 3,224,048, 2,314,230, 1,734,415, 2,140,015 and re-issued U.S. Pat. No. Re. 17,911. However, if one also wished to leave a window open, for example to improve air circulation on a summer day, a device separate from those described above, would have to be used in order to allow for air circulation and yet keep out rain and troublesome insects and pests. Such a device was typically of the screening or louver type like those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,798, 930,743, 1,233,362, 1,722,854, 1,871,557, 2,314,230, 2,580,621 and 2,616,498.
Attempts have been made to fabricate an apparatus which includes louvers and yet provides some means of security protection, such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,684 to Johnson. However, these attempts have not always met with success and have not always provided the security sought by the home or apartment dweller and have also been quite complicated. Also, the louver assembly of Johnson was not constructed so that it can readily fit almost any window opening, but was installed as a permanent fixture in the window. Thus, such a device would have to be custom made per the home owner's window specifications, and would be quite costly.
The object of the present invention is to provide in a single unit an apparatus which can readily be placed between the upper and lower sashes of a window frame allowing the circulation of air, and yet prevent the entrance of insects and rain into the dwelling and further provide security means for preventing break-ins through the window enclosing such an apparatus. These and other objects are provided by the adjustable window screen and guard apparatus of the present invention, while over coming many of those deficiencies found in prior art units. The present invention further accomplishes these objectives by providing an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive, easily to operate and readily transferable between window frames. The adjustable guard and screen apparatus of the present invention can be fabricated in various sizes and dimensions, so that one or more of the subject units can be utilized in an opened window frame.